


Evading The Cycle

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Gen, also i have no idea where i'm going with this rip, this was made on pure whim updates are probably gonna be really slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans found himself faced with an entity unlike any he has seen before; one that cannot be Reaped as a normal human should. Yet something's familiar about this demon. And the hard truth is, no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, he probably caused this whole problem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m posting on here!! I’m super excited and hope you all like it!!  
> This is set in the Reapertale AU, one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated ^~^

Sans shrugged his scythe higher on his shoulder as he strode solemnly down the hallway. He had made sure Papyrus was busy tending to the Reaper Birds while he was Judging the humans, hadn’t he? Sans sighed and shook the thought off. He needed to focus on the Judging.

The heavy door creaked slowly and Sans stepped into the Judgement Hall. He cleared his throat and looked toward the human he was to Judge, and then blinked in surprise. There was nobody there. Sans took another steep forward, glancing around. Sudden child-like laughter rang out and echoed all around the room. Sans narrowed his eyes and clutched his scythe tighter.

His left eye began glowing vibrant blue, scanning the area for life forms. A sudden headache pulsed through Sans’s head which caused him to flinch and drop his scythe. It clanked to the floor, the echoes of the sound mixing with the child’s laughter. Sans stumbled around for his scythe. He felt the familiar wooden pole in his skeletal palm and hoisted the weapon over his shoulder.

Sans once again searched the room for life forms with his eye. The headache did not return, however something was still off. Sans’s vision showed him life where there was none. Multiple bright-blue figures of the same human child flashed around his eyesight. Sans growled in annoyance and anger. It seemed whatever he was dealing with was not human at all. Some sort of… demon?

Sans did not have time to ponder what sort of creature he was supposed to be Judging, because suddenly all the blue figures in his vision disappeared. The sound of a heavy metal door slamming shut startled the Death God. He raced over to the door where the humans were supposed to enter from. It was supposed to be a one-way entrance. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 

Sans stared blankly into the flowing river, filled with souls screaming to be released. He had grown numb to it by now. A ghostly hand reached out of the water and latched onto the skeleton’s ankle. Sans growled and shoved it off with the end of his scythe. The spirit screeched yet was swept away by the water.

Sans heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Papyrus sliding off the back of a Reaper Bird. He handed the creature a bone and pat its beak. Sans shot on to his feet. Papyrus wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t supposed to see the river. Sans approached Papyrus before the kind-hearted god could get any closer to the river.

“P-Papyrus, what are you doing here?” Sans hastily spoke, rushing to draw his brother’s attention away from the shrieks that sounded from the flowing water only a few yards behind him.

“Gaster sent me to look for you. He had expressed concern with your sudden disappearance.” Sans chuckled quietly.

“Just like old Gas to be looking out for me, huh…” Sans let his voice trail off. His gaze fell to the rocky earth below his skeletal feet, barely visible thanks to his long dark cloak.

“Brother…” Sans picked his head up at the sound of Papyrus’s voice. “…if I may ask, why did you run off?” Sans took a sharp breath in through his permanent smile.

“I… I guess I’m dealing with some stuff, bro.” Sans sighed in defeat. He had to tell someone. He stared at the ground, feeling dark energy pour from his eyes as the white lights within his sockets flickered out.

“I think… there’s something out there that’s figured out a way to escape the Cycle.”

Papyrus frowned as the words left Sans’s mouth.

“No, that’s… that’s impossible. No human has that power–”

“That wasn’t a human.” Sans hissed suddenly. “There’s absolutely no way that… that thing…” Papyrus blinked.

“What was it, then?” Sans would’ve frowned if not for the way his mouth was formed, permanently frozen into a cheery grin.

“I… I don’t know.” Sans froze. But he could find out. Sans walked past Papyrus and over to the Reaper Bird, who was still munching on the bone Papyrus had handed them. “But I think I know a way to find out.” Sans mounted the Reaper Bird. “I’m going to talk to someone.” Sans dug his heels into his mount’s sides and sped off, leaving Papyrus gaping in the dust before he could ask who.

* * *

 

Sans squinted in the sunlight and pulled his billowing cloak tighter around him. He despised the surface, which was one of the reasons why he usually sent Papyrus up there, but he knew this was the only place he could find the one he was looking for. Sans tied the Reaper Bird to a tree, pulling out one of his own ribs to keep it occupied. He could always ask Gaster for a new one anyway.

He followed the familiar path through the woodland. With every step he took, the ground around his feet turned grey. Tendrils of death spiraled out from his every step and wilted all nearby plantlife. The warm glow that seemed to surround the whole forest grew brighter as Sans moved forward. Small yellow specks floated in the air, filing Sans with a warm and comforting feeling whenever one touched him. But he had no time for pleasantries. He needed to know if she was behind this, or at least knew about it.

Sans eventually reached a series of low-hanging vines. He ducked under each of them until he reached a small clearing. Sunlight filtered through the leaves in shimmering waves, illuminated everything it touched. Sans hated it, yet he had been there enough times to grow used to it.

Sans rounded a corner to where he knew he’d find who he was looking for. “Tori-” he froze when he saw who the goddess was speaking to. A small human child.

Sans stumbled backwards, hissing as a sharp headache raced through this skull. The horrifying laughter of the demon returned and bounced around his thoughts. Sans winced and forced himself to open his eyes and face the child.

Upon closer inspection, the child was different than the vague blue flashes the demon had shown Sans. For one, they had two stripes on their cloak rather than one. Their hair seemed to be softer and fell around their head differently. And they had an aura of kindness and peace radiating off them.

Sans, although still slightly untrusting of the human, regained his strength and stepped forward to reattempt his introduction. “Toriel.” The goddess looked up from the human, who also turned to face the death god.

“Oh! Sans! I did not expect you to visit today. What is the cause for this meeting?” Sans kept his eye on the human as he spoke.

“I need to ask you something. Very important. An incident happened which could throw off the Cycle.” Sans could tell by the glimmer in Toriel’s eyes that this was not upsetting to the goddess; if anything, it’s what she wanted the whole time. Sans had no time or patience for sympathy, however.

“Oh, I see.” Toriel turned back to the child. Sans noted that the child’s face also seemed different from the demon’s. It lacked expression, yet somehow it seemed softer and kinder. “Frisk, I am terribly sorry to end our conversation here. Perhaps you should come by some other time, and we could finish.” The human nodded and trotted off into the forest cheerfully.

Sans raised an eyebrow at the goddess of life. She sighed and sat down on a tree stump. Sans would do the same, but he knew it would shrivel into a lifeless clump if he got too close.

“I supposed you’d like me to explain the human child,” Toriel began. Sans hesitated. He had come to visit Toriel to ask about the demon, but he supposed the human child was important as well. He nodded and let Toriel continue.

“That was Frisk. I created them for a special purpose. They are an Emissary of Mercy, who will teach the humans how to spare one another and become friendly. This is all being done in an effort to stop the recent wars over territory between the human colonies of Snowdin and Waterfall.” At this, Toriel gave Sans a pointed look.

“You do understand that this means that you cannot reap Frisk.” Sans narrowed his eyes.

“And why not?” Toriel frowned as if Sans should already know why. Sans shook his head. “Alright, alright. But. Only if you agree that once Frisk’s role is no longer needed, you cannot stop me from Judging and reaping them.” Toriel reluctantly nodded.

“That, I cannot argue with. It is agreed upon.”

“Anyway, I didn’t come here for idle chatter. I need to know something.” Toriel raised an eyebrow. “I need to know if you’ve ever created anything that can… escape me. Anything that can go back through the Doors of Death, without special permission.” Toriel froze.

“O-Oh.” She frowned and stared at the ground. “Oh.” Toriel took a shaky breath. Sans watched the goddess intently. So she did know something, at least, about the demon.

“I… I suppose I did…” Toriel’s voice was barely above a whisper. Sans continued staring at her. Toriel glanced up at Sans. “I suppose… I owe you an explanation.” Sans nodded solemnly.

“If whoever you’re talking about is the same person I’m thinking about, then I have a problem with this ‘immortal’ human you have created.“ Toriel made a small noise, a mixture between a gasp and a sigh.

“I-I am terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to cause trouble–” Sans cut Toriel off with a hand wave and motioned for her to continue. Toriel took a deep breath.

“A-Alright. I am going to tell you the story of Chara, the original human.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sans could tell Toriel was uncomfortable with this. Her hands scrunched up her golden and green dress in clumps. He leaned against a tree. The leaves almost immediately turned brown and fluttered off the branches, while the trunk itself slowly turned grey and wilted. Whatever. Toriel would fix it later.

“I am certain I do not need to explain the tale of Asgore and I creating the world, correct? After we had finished, I immediately felt it was empty and devoid. I asked Asgore if we should fill it with others and he agreed. The other gods were created. You should know them; Gaster, Gerson, Undyne, and some others. Yet they all chose to stay upon Mt. Ebott.

“The world we had created, full of mysterious forests, snowy fields, flowing rivers, and majestic volcanoes, was left unused for anything other than scenery. So I approached Asgore once again. He told me that we needed nothing more. So I ran away, to this place in the forest. It was here that I began to work on my biggest project, which was creating life that was similar to that of the gods.

“I won’t go into all the boring details, but I used my own image to create life. I named him ‘Asriel’ and he became the God of Hope. He was excellent, but over time, I found that he grew very lonely. So I told him that I would create a friend. But creating Asriel was so challenging that I had to lessen the result. And thus, the first human was created. Chara.”

Toriel paused and wiped her eyes. Sans couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed that she was holding back tears. The goddess took a deep breath and exhaled. She repeated this a few more times before continuing.

“Asgore… Asgore had been looking for me for quite a long time. And he eventually found me, but when he did… he was furious with me for creating creatures without his permission. I told him I had merely created a new god, yet it wasn’t enough to fool him. He found Chara and wanted to st-strike them down. And Asriel…” Toriel’s voice was become choked. “…stopped him. T-Took the blow.

“Asriel is a god, so of course he can’t die. But it damaged him. Asgore left angrily and told me he’ll be back soon enough. I couldn’t heal Asriel. The wound was different than most, since the King of the Gods had caused it. So Asriel suffered for so long with the pain, and all Chara and I could do was watch.” Sans frowned as tears rolled down Toriel’s face. As someone who never experienced strong emotion himself, he didn’t know how to respond.

“And then… Asgore… came back. W-With a new weapon that Gaster had created…” Sans froze. He suddenly knew where this was heading. He only had fleeting memories, since his body was so unstable at the time. But he remembered. Toriel stuttered on.

“A red trident th-that can kill anything, even gods… and a new god in itself.” Toriel stopped and glanced at Sans, who’s hand was shaking. “They were very unstable. Probably st-still in a testing phase, and Asgore had rushed poor Gaster… but Asgore struck Asriel down before Chara and I could scream. And then… then the new god tried to take them… but it didn’t work. Th-they were so unstable that all they could do was turn the body into d-dust.” Sans felt himself nodding along. He knew all this. He was there.

“Asgore got so m-mad… told the new god to take Chara and be done with it. So they–”

“They did.” Sans suddenly but in. Toriel glanced at Sans. The death god was staring at the ground, his eye sockets dark and his smile cold. “But again, the new god was unstable. But Chara was a human. The first of it’s kind. Protected by Life itself. So the new god couldn’t do anything. They removed Chara’s soul, but somewhere it got messed up and the soul became corrupted and vanished. Chara’s blood mixed with Asriel’s dust, swirling into a pool of sorrow upon golden flowers.” Sans let out a small chuckle.

“So they came back.” He stood up without looking at Toriel. “That’s what that demon was. Chara is back because I killed their brother and tried to kill them.” Sans pulled his cloak around him and began preparing to teleport back to his Reaper Bird. “So I need to stop them before they throw off the Cycle and ruin everything.” Toriel parted her jaw to speak.

“Sans, that’s not–”

_Woosh._

All that remained was a flickering black line that slowly faded out. Toriel stared at it for a few moments before closing her eyes. She stood up and turned to the forest. “Frisk! Frisk, Sans is gone. You may return now!” No response. Toriel frowned, walked closer, and tried again. “Frisk? Frisk, dear! Where did you go?” Again, there was only silence. Toriel heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned around to see the demigod behind her.

“Oh! There you are! So, shall we continue?” Frisk took a step forward without saying anything. “F-Frisk? Are you alright?” That was when Frisk looked up at Toriel, staring them straight in the eye. Their mouth cracked open into a smile that reminded Toriel of someone, and Toriel let out a terrified yell as Frisk lept forward in a sudden movement.

* * *

 

W.D. Gaster was a strange God. His room in the Sky Temple was full of swirling mists and stars, entities that Sans could feel calling out for him. Of course, if he Reaped any of Gaster's creations, Sans would find himself in a terrible place. And there was no way he was letting Papyrus take over as a full-time God of Death, the weight would shatter him... Yet it was unnatural for something other than Life to create. These creatures were not "alive" in the traditional sense. They were formed just as Sans and Papyrus were, from darkness itself. Something like that... such a dangerous substance, yet Asgore was still obsessed with figuring out how to harness it, and Gaster was never one to turn down a challenge.

Sans had felt similar pulls to the Anomaly that he has been chasing since the First Reaping. He could always tell when the Emissary of Darkness was near. Their soul was gone, but Sans could tell that they longed for peace, no matter how much they ran from Sans. While taking the long trudge back to the Sky Temple (teleporting was a difficult practice), Sans had connected the dots and figured out that the demon he had been confronted with was, of course, the Anomaly that he had created during the First Reaping. How pleasant. The Emissary of Darkness was out for revenge... but revenge for what? Sans would gladly Reap them given the chance, and that's what they wanted, right? Yet still, the Anomaly wanted something from Sans. The only way to find out would be to confront them in person, of course, but they didn't seem to follow that line of thought.

Sans found himself lost in thought and nearly crashed right into the God of Magic before stopping himself. Gaster was completely absorbed in his studies and probably wouldn't notice if Sans attempted to Reap him right then are there. Sans ran over the mental conversation he had prepared before approaching the God once more, then took a deep breath and forced the words out of his permanent smile.

"Gaster." The God sighed and put down the star matter that he was working with.

"Hello Sans."

"I need to ask you about the darkness." Gaster blinked slowly. His eyes ran over the various jars lining the walls and floor of his room that shook with black energy.

"Go on."

"Can it be traced?" Gaster frowned and leaned back in his chair. Sans twirled his scythe impatiently. With Gaster, you could never tell how long it would take him to figure something out. And he never took "I don't know" for an answer.

"...Perhaps. If one has the right tools, magic..." Sans sighed.

"Don't be cryptic, Gas. I need to trace the Emissary of Darkness. I need to stop the Anomaly." Gaster chuckled and turned away from Sans.

"As you've been saying for the past... how long has it been? Decades? Centuries? Ah, what does it matter, time isn't real anyway." Sans narrowed his eyes, but he would not lose his temper in front of his creator. He didn't want the God of Magic to think he needed anymore "adjustments". Just the thought of the last time Gaster had tried to "fix" Sans made the God of Death shudder. Oh, how he missed the days when he could move his mouth...

"Gaster. They approached me. I think they want something. But they won't let me find them. If you could help me trace them, or at least the darkness, or _anything_ , I'd..." Sans stopped. As he was speaking, he was thinking about different ways to track the Anomaly, and he had noticed something. In all of his glimpses of them, all of the chances he's seen the hem of their black robes, there was always something else. There was always a small golden flower that seemed to trace their path. Sans felt his resolve strengthen. A simple golden flower... could that be the answer he has been searching for this whole time?

"I've... never worked on anything to _trace_ the darkness before... it'd take some time. Perhaps years." Sans shook his head.

"I've just figured something out. I don't think we need to trace the Anomaly. We just need to find something else."

Gaster listened intently as Sans described his plan. When he had finished, Gaster nodded Sans off without a word. Sans turned around and hoisted his scythe over his shoulder, before stopping. The scythe was certainly heavy on his stout form, and, well, as long as he was here...

"Hey, um, Gas, could I ask you to do somethin' else for me?"

* * *

 

The clinking of chains now followed the God of Death as he walked. He swung his new double-scythe around carelessly. It's not like he could accidentally Reap any Gods, anyway. Sans reached the exit of the Sky Temple and found himself a Reaper Bird that he mounted and sped off to the sanctuary where Toriel hid. He had to share this news with her immediately. Perhaps, with her help, they could finally stop the Emissary of Darkness and put them at peace. And maybe it would help Toriel feel a little better about herself, knowing that her first child would be peaceful at last.

Peace, however, was the last thing on Sans's mind when he arrived and saw the scene laid out before him.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Oh dear, I hadn't planned for our first proper meeting to go like _this_.** " The child floated in front of Sans carelessly. As they spoke, their words caused small slices of pain to strike through Sans's chest. Their black robes, adorned with a barely-visible grey stripe across the middle, seemed frozen in place. Despite their sad tone, their mouth was cheery and grinning, yet the dark pits that took the place of their eyes certainly did not seem welcoming. They glided over to where Sans was standing. He couldn't move. There was no way he could--not when--

" **So, you're Death, huh? The real deal... You know, you look a lot less intimidating up close. And what's with that smile? Certainly you don't take _joy_ from this, do you?**" The child doubled over in laughter. 

Sans felt the bone around his grin strain, wanting to frown or to cry or to  _scream_ , but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the demon floating inches away from him.

"You... you're the Anomaly..." The child cackled.

" **Well, aren't _you_ smart! But, please, call me by my name. I'm Chara, and it's great to finally meet you in person!**" Chara held out their hand, all traces of maliciousness gone. Sans narrowed his eyes. He... he was finally in range to Reap them. He could finally stop the Emissary of Darkness that has plagued him for so long. But... this was... Toriel was...

" **Ahaha, look at you! Rendered useless from something as small as this!?** " Sans clenched his shaking fist tighter around his chain scythe. Chara was back to being a demon, it seemed. They suddenly flew two inches from Sans's face. Their eyes and mouth seemingly melted down their face and dripped of their chin. " **If it's this easy to handicap the God of Death, then this will go so much easier than I planned...** " Sans raised his head and saw that they were not looking at Sans, and seemed to be talking to themselves. Sans followed their gaze and found himself looking at something he hadn't noticed before. 

Frisk was on their knees, shaking. Their robe was ripped up and blood trickled down their arms and face. Thorny vines, wrapped all around their body, seemed to be the cause of the injuries. The vines were also seemingly immobilizing the Emissary of Mercy. 

"F-Frisk..." Chara turned back to look at Sans. " **Heh, you finally noticed! Nice work, huh? That flower sure is useful at times.** " Sans mentally frowned.  _Flower..._ His questions were answered when he noticed a splash of gold in Frisk's hair. Sans nearly jumped in surprise when the flower turned to face the God of Death with a smile.

"Howdy!" it spoke cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. Sans turned away without a word. That flower was not the problem, although he did need to free Frisk. 

"Why are you here?" Sans questioned. Chara tilted their head in a childlike manner. Sans hissed in annoyance. "Why, after all these  _years_ of  _searching_ and  _scouring_ are you  _finally_ showing your face? Why have you suddenly just  _decided_ to appear and do it like  _this_?  _What do you want!?_ " Sans felt himself shaking with anger. Chara, who seemed to be watching with amusement, chuckled and floated over to Sans causally.

" **You want to know why? Well, of course, there were many elements to my plan that took, say, a century to finalize and put into action. Of course, all you did was make it easier.** " Sans grip tightened. He couldn't let himself fall into this demon's manipulative traps and start blaming himself for what was happening. " **Shall I name a few ways you helped? Let's see...** " Chara counted on their fingers as they spoke. " **You weakened the barrier that surrounds Toriel's sanctuary, seeing as how it now accepts this death-filled energy as a friend... you gave me the perfect opportunity to learn much more about Toriel and her _new_ child... and... this.**" Chara pointed at Sans's feet and he followed their hand. The small circle of wilted vegetation that normally surrounded Sans's skeletal feet had grown much larger, and was still spreading.

"What...?" he stuttered. He had never seen so much death rolling off of him. If he looked carefully, he could see his double-scythe's blades shimmering darkly. His robe seemed to be falling apart, but in reality it was little waves of black magic folding off. Chara doubled over in cackling.

" **You've gotten so attached to poor Toriel, that you've become unable to control your own magic if anything were to happen to her! So I figured that if you saw her in a situation like _this_ , you'd become so unstable that you'd end up weakening yourself and I'd be able to finish my plan easily.**" Sans was shocked into silence.

"I... what...?" His voice was barely a whisper. Chara's gaze was overflowing with amusement. A snicker from nearby told Sans that the flower holding Frisk down was also enjoying Sans's pain. The skeleton's vision shook as he trembled under the weight of what he had done. He barely saw Toriel attempt to shift to look at him, but quickly looked away. After hearing all that, he knew that the goddess's gaze would be full of blame.

_But she's right_ _._ The thought wormed its way into Sans's shattered thoughts.  _You_ are  _to blame._ There was a dull thud as Sans collapsed to his knees. Chara put their hand under their chin as they straightened up and looked around all the withering plants spiraling out from the god's location.

" **Oh deary me,** " they said in mock surprise. " **If this keeps up, poor Toriel's whole sanctuary will be dust before long!** " Sans barely felt the hand placed on his shoulder. " **I cannot allow such a terrible thing to happen! You understand, don't you?** " Chara smiled, a sickly sweet grin that made Sans want to scream. But he couldn't move. He'd played right into their hands. Chara floated around to Sans's side, where his arm uselessly hung limp. They grinned and chuckled to themselves, staring at Sans's hand. Sans was confused and jumbled before he followed the demon's eyes and found that they were looking at his double-scythe. He startled. His scythe was something that he could  _not_ let anyone have, ever, no matter what. No matter  _what._ He growled and pulled the blade away from the child, who frowned.

" **Hmm, seems I still need to do a bit more. But never mind that, I'm here to just test things out! Look for improvements! And maybe...** " Chara turned their sights on the trembling Emissary of Mercy. Frisk let out a small squeak of terror. Sans's eye sockets widened as the Emissary of Darkness began advancing towards Frisk. Frisk, who had done absolutely nothing wrong. Frisk, the literal embodiment of mercy and peace. Frisk...

" **...the only thing standing in my way now.** "

* * *

 Sans, for some reason, had been called down to W.D. Gaster's quarters. He rarely ever went to see his creator, who mostly kept to himself anyway. He was going over everything that he had done in the past few weeks, in case he had done something wrong. Sure, there was that one newborn baby that he let slip, but it was simply a child. And anyway, the humans were incredibly happy! At least, until Sans was forced to take the family's other child in order to keep the Balance. Was that it? He had re-Balanced the Cycle though! There shouldn't have been any problem. He stepped into Gaster's office and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"There's the problem." Sans frowned.

"Huh?" Gaster swiveled around and pointed at Sans's face.

"It's a waste of magic." The God of Magic spoke quickly, and Sans had to struggle to keep up. "There's no reason to allow mobility to your jaw, when all it does is simply allow your spoken words to be heard more clearly, or to express emotions. A Reaper does not need to do either of those. You do not need to speak to the one being Reaped. You do not need to show any emotions to the one being Reaped. Your fluidity with your mouth is the reason you have been faltering lately." Sans took a step back, bewildered.

"G-Gas, I... what are you sayin'?"

"I am going to fix you, Sans. Make a slight adjustment to improve the quality of your efforts." Gaster turned away and gestured to a room concealed by a curtain in a darker corner of his office. "Come along now." He disappeared behind a flurry of fluttering fabric. Sans stood in place for a moment. His mind was numb with shock, before finally, anger registered. His robes began rippling with a dark magic.

_Why does Gas always thing he can get away with anythin' simply because he created me? I exist! Even though I'm unnatural, I'm here! I'm not "living" in the formal sense, but... it's not like I don't_ feel _or_ think _anything!_ Sans's bony hand trembled a bit. He couldn't do anything. Gaster, as his creator and the God of Magic, was so much more powerful anyway. Sans pulled anxiously at the rope tied around his waist, before clenching his teeth. He froze when he realized that'd be the last time he'd get to do that. He spent a few seconds, moving his mouth as much as he could, savoring the feeling. He didn't want to think about what it would feel like to have no mobility in his jaw.

"Sans, get in here  _now_! I can't wait forever!"

He'd experience it soon enough though.

* * *

 

Sans didn't realize it when he stood up.

He didn't realize it when he began silently stalking behind Chara.

He didn't realize it when the flower saw him and yelped a warning to the demon.

He didn't realize it when Chara turned around, sighed, and told the flower to wait for another day.

He didn't realize it when the flower's vines curled around Chara's arm as it let go of Frisk.

He didn't realize it when both of them suddenly sped off, faster than anyone could follow.

He didn't realize it as he reached over to help Frisk.

...

Sans realized it when he saw the fear the eyes of the demigod.

He realized it when they flinched from his touch.

He realized it when he looked around and saw only darkness and gray dust.

He realized it when he saw the tears in Toriel's red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I hope you enjoyed it though. I'll try my best to get chapter 4 out soon! Thank you, everyone, for being patient ^~^


End file.
